There are a variety of exercise devices designed to target specific muscle groups in order to allow the user to customize a workout according to his or her personal preference and athletic ability. Additionally, such devices are ideal for rehabilitation purposes as they allow the user to slowly and gradually strengthen specific regions of the body. Some exercise devices are mounted to the ground and some are portable. Portable and/or at-home resistance exercise devices are becoming increasingly popular due to their customizable nature and low maintenance. There exists a variety of devices designed to target a variety of muscle groups. An objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that targets and engages the muscles of the forearm.
The present invention is a portable and adjustable exercise device for the wrist and forearm. The present invention utilizes two rotating handles in conjunction with an adjustable resistance mechanism in order apply a torsional force onto the user's arm. More specifically, the user simply grabs the handles and twist them repeatedly in either clockwise or counter clockwise direction in order to force the muscles of the forearm to engage and compensate. This action is ideal for martial arts training, climbing training, and therapeutic purposes in regards to tendonitis, also known as tennis elbow. Additionally, the present invention may be used to engage and strengthen additional muscles of the arm by acting as a simple weight. The overall weight of the present invention may be adjusted such that the user may utilize the present invention as a free-weight.